1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child restrain harness systems, and more particularly to a buckle for a child restrain harness used in infant carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant carriers (such as infant strollers, infant car seats, swing apparatuses and the like) are usually provided with a harness system to restrain movements of a child and prevent the child from falling out of the infant carrier. The harness system typically includes multiple harness straps that may be attached together via a buckle. The buckle can include a socket, and strap fasteners that are respectively connected with the ends of the harness straps and can engage with the socket to fasten the child. However, one disadvantage of the current buckles is that the ends of the harness straps may be undesirably gathered or squeezed in a limited region of the strap fasteners when the extensions of the harness straps change in direction, for example when the child is moving. As a result, stress exerted by the harness straps may be concentrated in a limited area of each strap fastener, which may cause fatigue damages of the strap fastener.
Therefore, there is a need for a buckle that can be safer in use and address at least the foregoing issues.